


014. Tease

by Electra_Gaunt



Series: 30 Prompts Table [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: LiveJournal Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: “Are you trying to seduce me?”





	014. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I've found this prompts chart somewhere on LJ  
> Link here: https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html  
> The chart I chose is the first one.  
> Enjoy this little thing.  
> ALSO: the first two lines are a quote from "A walk to remember", love this movie so much. My native language is not english, so pls be kind. Have a nice day everyone!

 

 

 

**Prompt 14: Tease**

 

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Are you seducible?”

John laughed for a bit, shaking his head in denial.

Sherlock smiled back.

“Ergo, we are going to enjoy an amazing dinner at Angelo’s and then straight to bed. to sleep, of course. We have an appointment with a client, tomorrow. We have to be well rested for our criminal.”

John watched Sherlock put his coat on, in adoration. He was still in the process of accepting all those little changes in their relationship. There were no tension between them anymore, emotions were out, and the moving memory of the mutual declarations of love still made his heart tremble.

Now he knew what love was, more precisely he knew the first time John laid his eyes on the consulting detective.

“John? What are you thinking about?”

“You tell me.”

“I know what you’re thinking, it’s unreal for me too.”

John got up from the couch and he was near Sherlock in a blink.

Holmes held him in a tight hug, arms around his lover’s waist, protectively.

“Maybe we should stay home, in bed, no sleep.”

“You’re a tease, John Watson.”

And they kissed.

 

 


End file.
